


After

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, RWG Quickyl Challenge, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always time for time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 10 minutes around 2am for a spontaneous drabble challenge on the theme of 'After'. I'm not sure if that's a recommendation or a warning.

‘After’ used to mean pillow talk. Smoking a cigarette, if you watched old school films. Limp, boneless exhaustion and deep satisfaction.

That was before. Now, ‘after’ comes before because there’s hardly ever time for ‘after’. They have the pillow talk as they walk the endless Georgia roads, smoke their cigarettes by the light of the fire or on watch at night, and the only satisfaction that comes with exhaustion these days is when they are safe enough to give in to it and sleep.

But although there is rarely time for ‘after’, Rick and Daryl always find time for time.


End file.
